Shining Star
by notreallygotalife
Summary: Niall and Harry are adopting their first child, it's stressful and it's scary but it's the best decision they have ever made - other than perhaps marrying each other. NARRY. One-shot. Please enjoy!


**A/N: So I got a prompt, a long time ago to write a story about Narry adopting their first child! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm just getting in to writing again. I hope you all enjoy though and feedback is very welcome!**

**Shining Star**

He felt a rush float through him. His curls were soaring from the air of the open window and the beam on his face wouldn't wipe away. Niall was no different as he sat in the passenger's seat and stared at his husband adoringly. The sun light and cool breeze trickled in to the car, lighting it up and airing through their bodies. That wasn't why he felt so elated, though.

"Harry." Niall couldn't help but giggle, placing a hand on the man's leg. "You can slow down, she's not going anywhere."

Harry released the accelerator slightly and smiled at Niall brightly. "I know, but I just want to get there and take her home."

"I know you do, so do I." Niall grinned, unable to help himself from laughing as he shook his head from the sudden reality.

They were getting a child. Their own daughter to call a Styles – because yes, Niall had taken Harry's last name but to be fair it sounded better than Harry Horan, and he wanted a constant reminder of their marriage so why not change a last name? But their own baby, theirs.

Neither of them had actually been a part of the birth, it wasn't a surrogate Mother. They chose to adopt their first child. Niall had guilt-tripped Harry in to it really, 'But Harry, they're abandoned and lost and need a family!' So of course Harry had said yes, he couldn't say no to those bright eyes.

They had met their daughter a while back, when she was three months. She had a small tuft of brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, her pale skin looked so fragile and she was so tiny that Harry wanted to slip her in to his pocket. But he didn't, he just smiled down at her and giggled as she clasped a minuscule hand around his thumb.

"I still can't think of a name." Harry groaned, flicking the indicator on and waiting at the red lights, his thumb's twitching nervously on the steering wheel.

Niall smiled at him, clasping one of Harry's hands in his own for a few seconds to squeeze it gently. "We'll know which one to choose when we see her."

The two were stuck between Amelia and Rose. Harry had said Amelia sounded gentle and loving where-as Rose seemed fierce and witty. Niall had laughed, obviously, and kissed him softly – we'll know when we see her. He had said, and Harry listened to him as he always does. In his eyes, Niall could say and do no wrong.

The car pulled up outside the large white building where they knew there daughter currently was. Their daughter. The thought was having difficulties sinking in to their brains.

In their house, which they had shared for the past three years, there was a small bedroom ready for the little girl to come home to. They went all out, the colour theme being pale blue and pale pink. Loads of stuffed teddies and toys were stacked on the shelves. Children's books were in the bookshelf to the far wall and the white, floral cot for their little girl had pink bedding and a little mobile hanging over where her head will be to soothe her to sleep.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked and suddenly Niall's stomach flipped and he noticed his hands shaking. He tried taking deep breaths but it wasn't working, his head tilted back on the leather seat. "Niall?" Harry asked, concerned for his Husband as he watched the twenty-five year old pale and shiver.

"I'm scared." Niall admitted in a small voice and Harry's features softened considerably as he listened to the guy. "What if I'm a bad Dad? Or what if she really doesn't like me? Or – or – what if she grows up and finds it hard to have gay Dad's? Or famous Dad's!"

"Niall, Niall honey, it will all be okay. I promise you." Harry unfastened his seatbelt and slid in his chair to the face the love of his life. He placed a hand on Niall's pale cheek and smiled. "You will be an incredible Dad, don't forget I've seen you around children! Every single kid I know adores you, they can never get enough of you because you're amazing around them. And we're going to raise her right, we're going to raise her well and she won't worry about these things. And if she does, she has us and we'll care for her. Because this little girl is our daughter now, and from now on she's the centre of our world and we're the centre of hers and it's going to be amazing and full of love and heart-warming. Alright?"

Niall smiled at Harry, running a hand through his curls. "Yeah, yeah alright." He laughed as Harry grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss against Niall's lips. "I love you." Niall murmured and Harry beamed.

"Not if I love you first." He grinned, Niall rolled his eyes and clambered out the car as Harry climbed out the other side.

They both remembered how surprised they had been the first time they came here, it was such an official looking section they were originally in and their first thought had been where are the children?

They were taken later to see all the under one's, and they fell in love immediately with the little girl in the corner chewing on her sleeve and giggling as she drooled without a care in the world. "That's so me." Niall had joked and Harry had stared at her, heart thumping and tears pricking at his eyes. That was her, that was their daughter. She had the same hair as Harry, he could see the curls forming and she had the bright, heart-breaker blue eyes as Niall did. "Her." He had said, his voice adamant. "That little girl, please tell me she's up for adoption."

Of course, she was and Harry was feeling that racing heart and teary eyes again as he stared down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She was going on seven months now and her arms and legs were still chubby, she had chubby little cheeks and was wearing an I heart LA top with little lilac trousers and her tiny feet were clad in bright white socks and converse. That Harry had brought with him for her.

Harry saw a tear drop on to her little arm and he scrunched his face in surprise, that was his tear. He was crying?

He chuckled to himself and wiped his face on his shoulder, careful not to wake her up. As Niall neared with the woman he had been speaking to – signing everything off and taking in every little detail – Harry said, "Amelia-Rose." Niall stared at him, a small smile starting to brew. "She's gentle and kind but she's gonna be fierce and she's gonna kick butt."

Niall laughed, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder from behind and stroking a thumb down their daughter's cheek. "Amelia-Rose it is."

The woman rushed away to get a birth certificate and it was great that they could change her name because originally she was Jane – because her Mother died in childbirth and her Father was no-where to be found so they had no name for her. But this organisation allowed you to change the name if they were still a young enough age.

The birth certificate was finalised and Niall tucked it in to the folder he had with him, which contained any and all documents, leaflets and letters he may need.

"Come on, love." Niall whispered in Harry's ear. "Lets take her home."

Harry watched the little girl giggle as she attempted to stack her tower blocks. She was laughing and garbling nonsense when they all fell down because she kicked them without noticing. He was grinning widely, putting his book down to watch his happy girl.  
Niall walked in to the room and chuckled to himself. It had been a week since they had moved Amelia-Rose in to their home, and it was a hectic week, a happy week and the best week of Niall's life. Along with the week of his wedding, most likely.

Amelia was a fire-cracker, she loved both of her Daddy's and could tell the difference between the two now. Her room was her favourite place to be, except from maybe the kitchen where Niall would take her and tell her all sorts of stories as she sat in her chair and watched him make dinner. She loved car journey's with Harry, giggling loudly when he'd sing along in a croaky voice or do a Shrek impersonation.

She loved both her Daddies.

And both her Daddies loved her.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **


End file.
